wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hellfire Peninsula
Hellfire Peninsula is one of the surviving parts of Draenor. It is a pivotal area of Outland that has been the location of many of the most brutal battles in Warcraft history. This is where the other side of the Dark Portal is located. One of its past cities include Hellfire Citadel and Zeth'Kur (now Zeth'Gor). As its name implies, Hellfire Peninsula is a grim place. In regards to topography, well, there isn't much. Aesthetically, the ground looks like it does in Durotar: reddish in hue, and hard-packed. There is one key exception, though -- when you travel on the ground, you note bones cracking and shattering beneath your feet. These would be the remains of the countless draenei that the blood-crazed orcs systematically slaughtered prior to bringing their war to Azeroth. source Hellfire Peninsula -- indeed, most of areas that Burning Crusade will introduce -- will be much larger than what WoW players are used to. Part of the motive for this is to justify the relative speeds at which the upcoming flying mounts will travel. More interestingly, though, is the fact that Blizzard plans to add static PvP elements to the contested areas in the Outland. There are three towers that you can capture by being there for a length of time. If any faction controls all three simultaneously, they get a nice little 5% damage increase to everything they do in both PvP and PvE. This won't infringe upon the PvE activities of those who don't wish to partake in them. I.e., don't count on there being much in the way of spillover from these "PvP pockets." (Unless you play on a PvP server, of course.) source Blizzard has announced that Hellfire Citadel will be the easiest instance in the Burning Crusade expansion for World of Warcraft. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Hellfire Peninsula Alliance Horde Draenei Human Blood Elf Orc 58-63 Eastern Outland History Hellfire Peninsula was originally part of the world of Draenor before it was torn apart by Ner'zhul's dimensional portals, becoming Outland. The peninsula remains mostly intact, although parts of it can be seen floating above and outside in the form of smallish islands. It was also the site of one of the bloodiest battles since the end of the Second War, the Battle of the Hellfire Peninsula - where Khadgar and the Alliance Expedition battled Ner'zhul, Warchief of the Horde of Draenor, in his mad bid to open portals to other worlds to conquer - the portals that tore the planet apart. This resulted in the sealing of the Dark Portal; for fifteen years, the fates of every member of the Alliance Expedition remained unknown, until the Portal was reopened... Geography Maps thumb|left|338px|Map of Hellfire Peninsula. manual.]] ingame closeup.]] on Hellfire Peninsula.]] Subregions Dungeons * Hellfire Citadel Raid dungeons None Half-dungeons/Elite areas None Battlegrounds None Travel hubs *Honor Hold (Alliance) *Temple of Telhamat (Alliance) *Shatter Point (Alliance) *Thrallmar (Horde) *Falcon Watch (Horde) *Spinebreaker Post (Horde) Regions adjacent to Hellfire Peninsula Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Zangarmarsh 60-64 West Normal Terokkar Forest 62-65 Southwest Normal Blasted Lands 45-55 East Through the Dark Portal Notable characters See List of Hellfire Peninsula NPCs. Quests Mag'har Post * 63A Debilitating Sickness (in The Great Fissure) ** 63 Administering the Salve Reaver's Fall * 61 Return to Thrallmar ** 61 Forge Base Mageddon *** 61 The Heart of Darkness (from Thrallmar in Pools of Aggonar) * 62 Mission: The Abyssal Shelf ** 62 Return to the Abyssal Shelf (Repeatable) Thrallmar * 60+ Hellfire Fortification (PvP) Forge Base: Maggeddon * 61 Burning Legion Missive (Quest Item) Stonescythe Canyon * When This Mine's a-Rockin' ** The Mastermind * Marauding Crust Bursters Zeppelin Crash * In Case of Emergency * Ravager Egg Roundup ** Hellboar, the Other White Meat *** Smooth as Butter **** Voidwalkers Gone Wild Expedition Armory * Decipher the Tome (Quest Item) ** The Battle Horn *** Bloody Vengeance **** Honor the Fallen Spinebreaker Post * The Western Flank * The Warp Rifts ** Void Ridge *** 63 From the Abyss * Make Them Listen * Preparing the Salve Den of Haal'esh * The Road to Falcon Watch (Escort) ** A Pilgrim's Plight * 63 Avruu's Orb (Quest Item to Haal'eshi Gorge) Falcon Watch * Arelion's Journal ** Arelion's Secret *** 62 The Mistress Revealed **** 62 Arelion's Mistress * In Need of Felblood ** The Cleansing Must Be Stopped * Magic of the Arakkoa * Source of the Corruption * The Great Fissure * Report to Zurai * 63+ Wanted: Blacktalon the Savage (in The Great Fissure) Cenarion Post * ??+ Colossal Menace * Demonic Contamination ** Testing the Antidote * Keep Thornpoint Hill Clear! * ??+ Goliathon, King of the Colossi Wild Creatures * Burrowers * Carrion Birds * Colossi * Eredar * Felguards * Fel Orcs * Fel Reavers * Helboars * Infernals * Oozes * Pit Lords * Ravagers * Rock Flayers * Shivan * Voidwalkers * Water Elementals Notes, tips and additional info * Hellfire is the only way to get into Outland for the first time so it will be the first zone everyone experiences going into the 60+ content of the Burning Crusade expansion. Category:World:Outland Category:Zone:Hellfire Peninsula Category:Burning Crusade Category:Future Zones